Just Us Two, Forever
by Darkmagiciangirlprincess
Summary: No parents, only a grandfather, Yugi is alone. But a suprise is granted to him in a way he couldn't think. Trials of the heart and past mistakes are tested and final tears are shed. FatherSon story, YamiY and Yuugi
1. Gold

Just Us Two, Forever

Father-Son Story (YY and Y)

'_Thought_'

"Speech"

(My Comments)

Chapter 1: Gold

"Heh, so long, Aden" said a man cloaked in black as he slammed his hand down on the button, making Aden scream loudly in pain as electricity of some sort shot through his body. He cringed as he was sucked into the very thing that was given to him by his father. The gold hunk fell with a thud to the floor, and the eye of Horus flashed with the candlelight from the room. The man laughed loudly as he picked up this puzzle. "I guess you really were weak. Goodbye" said the man and slammed the golden treasure against the wall. It shattered into many different pieces, all glimmering dully.

"I don't know, he still hasn't come home yet" said Anna on the phone with her friend Marie as she paced the kitchen. A child was giggling in the next room, waiting for his dad to come home so he'd play with him. "_Maybe he's working late or something. Don't be worried_" said Marie on the other end. "…" Anna didn't reply. Was it possible that their argument a few hours ago really bothered him and he didn't want to come home for a while or so? "Ok Marie, I have to go put little Yugi to bed, ok?" Anna said. "Bye" said Anna, hanging up the phone. She forced a smile and went into the next room to retrieve her 3-year old son.

"Come on hunny, time for bed" said Anna, picking up the toddler. "Mummy, where's daddy?" said the child in a gigglish voice, pulling slightly on her dark red hair. "...Daddy's working late hunny, he'll see you in the morning. Now come" she said and carried him to his room.

Anna waited and waited, day after day, but he never came home. Anna called all his friends, all his relatives, even the places he usually hung out at to see if anyone had seen him, but everything came up a no. Days turned into years and finally Anna had the decision that he was not returning, that he had infact left her. And every time Yugi had brought up his father, Anna would get all choked up and begin crying again. Finally she had told Yugi, when he was old enough, that her husband had left her way back when, and in another wave of sobs, Yugi began to console his mother again, him too shedding a few tears.

Finally when Yugi was 13, Anna could not take living alone and seeing yugi's face, looking so very much like his father's, anymore. One day she slipped up and fell asleep at the wheel of her car and that was the end of her. Yugi had used up all his tears that day of her funeral; he no longer wanted to cry anymore. Cry for his mother; cry that his father had left them, not anymore.

2 years later

Yugi, not a little boy anymore, but at the age of a tender 15, was living with his grandfather, who had immediately taken him in when his mother had died. I can say Yugi has had a great two years with his loving grandfather, but then I'd be lying. No, the lifestyle wasn't the problem, grandpa really cared for him, it was just Yugi. Yugi's emotions were very delicate, which caused him a sort of depression. There was nothing anyone could do for him, he was just…well, unhappy. There was only one thing that truly made him feel a slight happier. That was the toy he had found when he was about 8 or 9.

FLASHBACK

Yugi was going around town with his mom, just for fresh air. "Now Yugi, you stay right out here while I go in and get some money from the bank, ok?" asked Anna, handing Yugi a small candy. Yugi nodded and she walked into the bank. Of course, Yugi didn't want to stay, so he just began to wander. He then stumbled onto an abandoned warehouse. Walking inside he felt a wave of sadness, but shook it off. Hearing a sound behind him, he turned quick, only to fall with the quick turn. "Ouch" moaned Yugi, rubbing his face. "Hmm? What's this?" his questioned, picking up a small piece of glittering gold. "Pretty!" the boy said, his amethyst eyes widening as he took in this marvel. Hearing another noise, Yugi quickly got up, stashed this newfound piece of gold and ran out of the warehouse.

End flashback

Yugi occasionally took out this gold and just looked at it, taking in its beauty. He never told his mom about what he found that day, because it was his own little treasure, but looking back, maybe it would have made her happy too. "Too late now" said Yugi repeatedly through the years as he thought about it. Yugi never once tried to look for his father, never once asked because quite frankly, he couldn't care if he ever saw him. He hurt his mother so deeply by leaving; Yugi knew he'd never forgive his father, even if he found him.

Everyday Yugi would look less and less at the gold and more and more he slipped into his own sadness and hatred. Who knew that'd be his downfall. He had no friends except for a boy named Jonouchi and his friend Honda. Even they couldn't stop yugi's downfall. But nobody ever found out what happened to yugi's father, well except for YOU.


	2. Huge Difference

Just Us Two, Forever

Father-Son Story (YY and Y)

'_Thought_'

"Speech"

(My Comments)

At the end of each part I will now put some lyrics to a song I will reveal later. It's all one song and it's line for line.

Chapter 2: Huge Difference

"Yugiiiii" Jonouchi said, waving his hand in front of his best friend's tired face. Yugi hadn't slept at all last night; he kept having nightmares about his mother's funeral. Yugi just ignored him and rested his head on his desk. "Come on man, wake up. Sensei is going to get angry if he sees you sleeping in his classroom" said Honda from his seat. "I'm not really feeling well guys." Yugi said honestly as he lifted his head. "You don't look it either. Why not go to the nurse?" asked Jonouchi, examining yugi's face. "Because there is no point. I don't want to make grandpa angry that he had to come pick me up" replied Yugi. "Yeah, but you look bad, no offence but come on, I'm sure gramps will forgive you when he sees you" said Honda. Before they could push the matter any further though, the Math sensei walked into the classroom.

Yugi smiled as he read the amazing tales of J.K Rowling's _Harry Potter. _It seemed Yugi could relate to this story, he and Harry were alike in everyway. Orphaned. All except for the point that both Harry's parents were killed. Yugi's father just walked away, that was a huge difference.

Just as he turned the page to find out if Harry was going to get yelled at by snape with tonks by his side, Yugi was interrupted by a shadow over his page. He looked up, only to see the concerned face of Ms.Joyce, the school nurse. "Oh, you poor boy!" she exclaimed, lifting Yugi quickly. Jonouchi and Honda were behind Ms.Joyce. Yugi gave them a sharp look, which they just looked away. "These boys told me that you were looking sickly and they were right! Oh, we have to call your grandfather Yugi, you need rest!" she said quickly and began to drag Yugi from the bench in the schoolyard.

Yugi knew they were just looking out for him, but he still felt a sort of anger towards Jono and Honda. He told them not to and they did anyways. He would soon get over this, though; Yugi wasn't the type to keep a grudge.

After Yugi went home with his grandfather, who was terribly worried for him, he was once at ease. Taking a warm shower and changing into his pj's, Yugi fell against his soft bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

Anxiety, regret, pity, sadness. All these things wound in yugi's head as he stood in his black tux at his mother's coffin-side. He was all alone in the church except for a nun near-by the door, who was refilling the sacred oils. Yugi slumped over his mother's open coffin, his tears spilling onto her cold face. "Mom…mom…" Yugi kept uttering this word over and over, his tears never ceasing. "Why mom…you've left me all alone…please…just tell me your sleeping…please. . ." Yugi muttered. Anna's eyes did not open, and her body stayed rigid.

_Yugi held his head down as his mother's coffin was lowered into her grave as choir members began singing softly in the background "Today we are gathered here in the memory of Anna Elizabeth Mouto, Mother, Friend, and a truly special woman. She was always delicate, always caring and raised a handsome young man. No one will forget the deeds she has done; no one will forget her ever. So as this day passes. . . ." Yugi toned out the rest of what the priest was saying. He knew everything already. He just didn't want to accept it. Yugi's grandfather placed his hand on yugi's shoulder either to comfort Yugi, or just to be reassured Yugi was there for him. It was his only daughter. Perhaps that was the reason he wanted to adopt Yugi. Not because he loved Yugi, but because Yugi reminded him of Anna. _

"_Yugi, why didn't you help me?" questioned Anna's voice. The gravesite became gray, and nobody moved. "Mom?" asked Yugi, looking up. Anna's body was not moving. "You couldn't help me…and I died alone…' came her voice again._

"_MOM! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" yelled Yugi to the gray sky. "It is" said a voice behind Yugi. Before Yugi could turn, the man already had a knife to his neck. Images flashed by quickly. Images of when Yugi was younger, but in each image, it seemed yugi's father was faded out, making the face unknown, but the voice all the clearer. _

Yugi woke up in a cold sweat. He had nearly fallen off the bed. He panted for air, remembering the horrid dream. "Why . . . why does that keep happening? " Yugi said. He looked at his alarm clock. It read 7:40. He fell asleep around 1:00. "Man, that was one long dream" Yugi muttered, rubbing his headed, running his fingers through his semi- wet blonde bangs (they are wet from sweat. Hey that rhymes!). He got up, instantly feeling woozy and sat back down. "Guess I'm not all that better. Maybe I should eat something?" he questioned himself, standing straight again. Yugi walked downstairs, only to be blocked by grandpa. "Here, I already made you something to eat" he said, shoving a bowl of soup into yugi's hands. "Um, thanks" Yugi said and was rushed back up to his room. He was about to just do his homework, but grandpa took the books from him. "Grandpaaaaaa I have to do homework" said Yugi, reaching for his book bag.

"Nope, you need rest. You better eat that soup and go back to sleep or no TV for a week!" said grandpa. Yugi sighed and flopped onto his bed. Grandpa closed the door. Yugi didn't want to back to sleep; no did he even want to eat. He took a few sips of soup with his spoon, then placed the bowl on his desk and began to draw.

The talents that Yugi had were limitless, ranging from games to writing stories. He loved to draw and write stories and lyrics to songs the most. He drew all kinds of duel monsters and he drew all different sceneries with his ever-changing moods. As he was drawing, yugi's mind wandered back towards the gold piece he found at the warehouse that day. Slowly but surely his drawing hand began to slow down and then come to a stop. "I got to find that piece" said Yugi, standing up. He began to search his room top to bottom for that piece but found it nowhere. After searching a half an hour, he gave up. "Man, where could I have put it……." Said Yugi aloud. Thinking back he tried his hardest to remember where he put it. "Ah! The box!" said Yugi, sitting up straight.

Yugi rushed downstairs and went into the den (lets say he has one) and lifted the broken floorboard. There he kept all his childhood toys and stuff. He had letters from his mom, letters from jono and Honda, he had little toys in there, even had his first story in there. It was about a bug name Tom who grew up to be king of the anthill. Yugi laughed as he read the first few lines. He moved it aside and found what he was looking for; the little gold piece.

Holding it in his hands gave him the kind of warmth that he had felt when he was a child holding this thing. What kind of spell did it have on him, he wondered that. Anyways, finding this gold piece, Yugi inspected it. It was as gold as it was back then, glistening in the light. He knew there must have been others, and so he wanted to find them, like this piece was _asking_ to find the rest.

Yugi put on his trainers hastily and went to his room door. "Better sneak out. Grandpa should be watching his show by now" said Yugi to himself and walked down the stairs carefully. Once he made it outside he went towards the warehouse. Surprisingly he remembered where it was. Once he made it there, Yugi felt the same eerie feeling he felt back then. Something about this place…

Yugi went to the spot he was before. He suddenly had the erge to start digging. "I know it, it's down here somewhere…somewhere…" he said, digging at the spot. Soon enough, once he was foot or two under the dirt, he saw a glint of gold under some dirt. "Found it!" Yugi sighed in relief. He picked up the piece and dusked it off. It glimmered up at him and then it hit Yugi. "Why am I so obsessed with finding gold pieces?" he asked himself. "Is clinging to something from the past really going to make me happy again?" asked Yugi to himself.

"There is only one way to find out" he said, and began digging once more. Several minutes went by and he found another and so on. It seemed they were scattered in different places, but within the same area. But they were feet below feet of dirt, the must have been left there for years. After digging for what must have been an hour, Yugi stopped. His hands were covered in muddy earth and what layed next to him were about 15 pieces of shinny gold.

"I think that's all of them" said Yugi, picking up a piece of gold, which had an eye on it. "Now, let's see what your suppose to be" said Yugi, picking up all the pieces and leaving.

Once Yugi got home, he sneaked by grandpa and up the stairs. He placed the gold onto his bed and went into the bathroom. He washed his hands but immediately regretted it. He flinched as the water touched his hands. He lifted them to his face and saw a few cuts on them. "I guess the dirt had sharp rocks or something" Yugi said. Then how come he didn't feel anything while digging? Surely he would have felt if it cut him. Drying his hands carefully, Yugi went back into his room.

_Please don't let this turn into something it's not  
I can only give you everything I've got  
I can't be as sorry as you think I should  
But I still love you more than anyone else could._


	3. Paperweight

Just Us Two, Forever

Father-Son Story (YY and Y)

'_Thought_'

"Speech"

(My Comments)

At the end of each part I will now put some lyrics to a song I will reveal later. It's all one song and it's line for line.

Chapter 3 Paperweight :

Yugi began to piece the metal together, all the while thinking of his life. '_Why am I wasting my time on some old toy puzzle? But I feel like doing nothing else._' Yugi thought, placing pieces together

_Clink_

'_I mean, well, that I have nothing left to do. My life sucks and I don't know why I bother to get up in the morning. Everyday is a disappointment to me._' Yugi thought

_Clink_

_Clink_

"I wish someone would just come through my window right now and kill me, I've nothing left to do here" Yugi said, placing more pieces together. It seemed as if his hands knew exactly what to do, like something was controlling his hands. Every piece fell into place like magnets. "Ouch" said Yugi, a piece catching onto his finger when it slid in. the edges were somewhat sharp on the inside, making yugi's finger bleed. "Ugh, now there is blood between those two pieces. That's nasty and it's going to make the gold rust or something" said Yugi, trying to remove the piece. The piece would not move.

"Fine" Yugi said and went back to putting the pieces in. just so he wouldn't ruin it more, Yugi put a band-aid on his cut finger. He went back to the half-complete puzzle. "I hate you" said Yugi, without thinking. He didn't know why he had said it, but he did. He looked at the puzzle, feeling overwhelming happiness rising in his chest and he didn't know why. "I have to finish it, I have to" said Yugi, beginning the puzzle again.

Half an hour later, yugi's head fell to the desk, finally asleep. He had only one piece left to go, but he fell into a deep slumber. The single piece glimmered under the lamp along with the almost complete puzzle. The only thing missing was the center piece.

When Yugi woke in the morning it was 10 minutes before he had to get into school. "Ah! I gotta go!" yelled Yugi, sitting up immediately and rushing around the room to get changed. Before he dashed out the room, his eyes landed on the uncompleted puzzle. He looked at the last piece, then back at the puzzle. He walked over and picked it up, then the piece. "Here it goes" said Yugi, sliding the piece into the center. It glowed for a moment, and then did nothing. He waited and waited but it did nothing. "That's…. it?" Yugi questioned, a crack in his voice. He was expecting something to happen, something like….

What WAS he expecting to happen? Did he think some angel would appear and just take him away? Did he really believe that would happen? "Feh, some 'treasure' more like a paperweight. I'm gonna be late for school" said Yugi, tossing the puzzle onto his unmade bed; he'd make it later, and exiting.

Yugi walked to school, tired as usual. He was hoping something would have happened, he was so sure something GOOD was gonna happen and then…

"Poof happened" replied Yugi to his own thoughts. He got to school, did his daily assignments and walked back with Jonouchi and Honda. "Man, how about we go get a hamburger or something? You look starved" said Honda. "I don't have any money" said Yugi, knowing he wasn't getting his allowance till Sunday and it was only Thursday. "It don't matter, you can owe me' said jono, grabbing Yugi round the neck. "Yeah, I guess. Ok" said Yugi, smiling alittle at them trying to make him feel more happy. They went to burger world and sat down. Just then the waiter came by. "Hi!" she said. Yugi looked away, because it was Anzu Mazaki, the girl he had a crush on. He couldn't bare to look at her, she had told him no to a date twice and Yugi was hurt.

"What will it be boys?" she asked sweetly. "Three hamburgers and rootbeer. Lots and lots of rootbeer" said Jonouchi, starting to drool. "Right…3 hamburgers and a huge barrel of rootbeer. Got it" she said and walked away. "Come on Yugi, what's up, really?" asked Honda, getting serious. "Sigh I don't really have a problem" said Yugi, looking out the window. "Do too, quite frankly your acting like a punk emo kid!" yelled Jonouchi, wanting it to get through to Yugi. "Jonouchi!" yelled Honda, whacking jono over the head. Yugi glared at them a bit. "You try having your father walk out on your mom and see her cry every night when you were young. You'd be 'emo' too" said Yugi harshly. They were so inconsiderate.

"Here's your food!" said Anzu, coming back and placing the tray down. "Bye guys" said Anzu, and threw a wink at Yugi before she left. Yugi could feel a slight blush rise to his cheeks, but he quickly hid it. As the boys ate, the subject quickly changed to games, which Yugi could talk eagerly about.

When Yugi began to walk home, Jonouchi apologizes about what he had said earlier. "I really am sorry Yugi, I don't know what came over me…" said jono, sticking his hands in his pocket. "It's fine, I don't' really care if I'm yelled at" said Yugi, smiling alittle.

"Well this is my stop" said Honda, walking to his home. "Yeah, I'll stick with ya bud, bye yug" said Jonouchi, following Honda. "Bye guys" said Yugi, and began to walk home. Anzu had winked at him, he knew it. Did that still mean she liked him, or was that a friendly wink? Yugi pondered this as he crossed the street. Maybe if he asked her once more, maybe now she'd say yes. Or maybe he was getting his hopes up for nothing.

Yugi approached the kame game shop with a heavy heart. He didn't know what he should do. Yugi walked in. "grandpa, I'm home!" he called lazily, knowing he'd have to run the shop now. It seemed grandpa was in the kitchen. Yugi walked into the kitchen through the living room. "Grandpa, I said I was-" Yugi stopped, it seemed grandpa was talking to someone. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know, I'll leave" said Yugi. "Yugi, wait" said grandpa, making Yugi turn around. The man grandpa was talking to turned to face Yugi and instantly his face lit up. The man smiled huge and lunged at Yugi, hugging him close. "Hey, get off me!" Yugi yelled, amazed that grandpa wouldn't stop the stranger. "Oh, soo long, so very long I waited. Oh, I love you so much!" said the man. Yugi recognized the voice form somewhere, but WHERE, he couldn't tell. "Who are you?" asked Yugi. The man let go and looked at him strangely. "You don't remember?" he asked, looking at grandpa, who looked away. Yugi was confused. The man looked at him with his sunset magenta eyes.

"Yugi…I'm your father, Atemu"

_All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight,  
Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right.  
This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long  
Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong._


	4. Gone by What Reason?

Just Us Two, Forever

Father-Son Story (YY and Y)

'_Thought_'

"Speech"

(My Comments)

At the end of each part I will now put some lyrics to a song I will reveal later. It's all one song and it's line for line.

Chapter 4: Gone by What Reason?

**CRUNCH**

Yugi dashed upstairs, leaving Atemu, holding his bleeding nose, downstairs. Yugi slammed the door and barricaded it with chairs, his desk, various game boards and whatnot. He sat in front of all that stuff, holding his knees to his chest, unable to let in sink in.

Yugi heard someone trying to get up the stairs. "No! Go away!" yelled Yugi. "Yugi please, talk to me!" said Atemu from behind the door, knocking. "Your NOT my father! Get out! Out out out!!!!" he yelled. "Yugi PLEASE listen to him!" said grandpa, who must have also come up with Atemu. "Noooooooo!" yelled Yugi, standing up. He refused to believe it, it couldn't be his father, no possible way.

Yugi fell onto his bed, trying to drain out the sounds of yells from behind his door. But he noticed something weird. The gold puzzle was no longer on his bed. Infact, his bed was made, and his whole room, before the barricade, had been very neat. But yugi's room was always kinda messy, so then who could…

"And now you STEAL my stuff?!" yelled Yugi through the door. "Huh?" they both said. "You mean the puzzle?!" questioned Atemu through the door. "Yeah, it's MINE! I BUILT IT AND YOU TOOK IT!" yelled Yugi, wanting to punch something again. They were both silent. "Come out here…so we can talk Yugi" said grandpa from behind the door. "…I don't want too…" said Yugi softer. Yugi could hear the clinking of the doorknob, as grandpa must have been unlocking the door. But he could never push through that stuff.

But it seemed that Atemu could. Once grandpa opened the locked door, Atemu used his shoulder to ram the door open, and succeeded. Yugi was about to get up, but felt frozen as his eyes connected with Atemu's. At once yugi's mind went back to when he was 3 and looking up into his father's face. He knew instantly that Atemu was telling the truth. That he was indeed yugi's one and only father.

"Yugi…..you've grown so much……" said Atemu, taking in every inch of his son's face. "And it doesn't seem like you've changed at all, you Ba$tard." Said Yugi coldly, looking away from his father's face. That seemed to burn into Atemu. He remained silent. "Yugi, you don't understand-" "your right, I don't understand. What I don't get is why you let that snake of a man back into this house! Don't you care for mom at all?!" Yugi yelled at grandpa. He looked taken back at that comment. "Your way out of line young man! Apologize to your elder and show him respect!" yelled Atemu, obviously infuriated with the language he was taking with his father (atemu's father, which means grandpa)

"Don't preach to me about respect! You're the one who walked out on me and mom 12 years ago!" Yugi yelled. Atemu looked strangely at Yugi again, like this was new information. "You told him I walked out?" asked Atemu, suddenly very angry with grandpa. Before grandpa could speak, Atemu grabbed his collar. "We need to talk Solomon" he said in an almost deadly voice and they both exited the room.

Yugi didn't know what to think. In a matter of moments, Yugi could hear yelling from downstairs. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO THEM?!" yelled Atemu. "We didn't have any clue where you went Atemu! We really believed you walked out!" yelled grandpa, his voice not as powerful as atemu's, giving Atemu the advantage in the argument. "I told you what I was doing a day before I went!" yelled Atemu. "NO! You told Anna, but she told you NO! Remember your argument over it? She thought you left because of that argument!" yelled grandpa. Atemu got silent. "You're a liar AND an old bat! You and I know that I had to go fight or else he would have killed Anna and Yugi!" Atemu said, his voice resounding all the way to yugi's spot near the door. "But in turn you should have left Anna a note or something!" yelled grandpa. Yugi heard Atemu slam his fists into the dinner table in the kitchen and that was his cue to go downstairs.

"Like I just said, I TALKED ABOUT IT A DAY BEFORE!" yelled Atemu, moving threateningly toward grandpa. Yugi ran into the kitchen and shoved Atemu away from his grandpa. "Don't use that tone with him! '_Respect your elders_' ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU SAID?!" Yugi yelled. Atemu, both shocked and already tempered up, blew off on him. "It isn't his fault you abandoned us! At least he took care of me through the years, acted like a real father, UNLIKE YOU!" Yugi yelled.

"Why have you turned my son against me Solomon?!" yelled Atemu. "He did not! I developed hatred for you over the years because always mom would cry at the mention of your name, cry at night but always act strong for me! Doing that to someone is unforgivable, and it makes you COLD-HEARTED!" Yugi yelled. "Where is Anna?! I don't need to be abused by my own son who is confused about his feelings!" Atemu yelled. Grandpa looked away, but Yugi was in the heat of the moment, he didn't care if he hurt anyone's feeling sat that point. "SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S BEEN DEAD FOR A WHILE! YOU'D KNOW THAT IF YOU'D HAVE BEEN AROUND!" Yugi yelled at his father's face. Atemu's face changed from anger to shock in an instant. "S-she's d-" "YEP, DEAD! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU DUMBA$$!" Yugi hollered. Atemu's lip quivered for a minute, taking in this information. "When..?" he muttered softly. "2 years ago" muttered grandpa, refraining Yugi from speaking anymore. He had already hurt his father enough.

Atemu bit down on his lip, then looked away from the two. He started to walk away from them, towards the door. Yugi pulled his grandfather's hand from his mouth, wanting to get the last word in. "that's right, WALK AWAY JUST LIKE YOU DID BEFORE! We went through years without you, we don't need you now! GOOD RIDDENCE!" yelled Yugi to his father. As if he hadn't beating him down enough.

Atemu, whose eyes were shaded, stopped for a moment, letting all the hate Yugi had for him sink in for a few more seconds, then exited the door without a sound. "Finally he's gone" said Yugi, sighing in relief. Just then

**SMACK**

Yugi grabbed his cheek in pain. "What was that for?!" Yugi yelled at grandpa. "You just hurt your father really bad right now!" grandpa yelled at him. Yugi looked at grandpa in awe. "But he left us, how can you defend him?!" said Yugi. "He didn't leave you, he got sealed into the puzzle you had rebuilt." Said grandpa, walking out of the kitchen.

Yugi didn't know what that meant: was that a metaphor or something? "Hey, you can't just say something like that and walk away you know! What does that mean?!" asked Yugi, very confused. Grandpa sighed, and put down the china he was washing. "It means what it means Yugi. Your father never left you on purpose. He was forced away because of you" said grandpa. Yugi's amethyst eyes widened. "Hey wait a minute! Your telling me my dad left because of ME?" asked Yugi, amazed he'd pin the blame on a 3-year-old.

"No, let me rephrase it. He was sealed into the puzzle because he was trying to protect you and Anna" said grandpa. "But…but protect us from what?" asked Yugi. "Look, I don't know all the answers Yugi, you'll have to ask him those questions. All I know is that he loves you more than anything, and even more so now, since he knows his wife is gone" said grandpa, looking down at the floor. Yugi folded his arms and looked away. "Pff, I'm not talking to him, and you can't make me either" said Yugi defiantly. "I know I can't make you do anything you don't want to. But all I'm saying is give him a chance. Atemu's been in the dark for 12 years and all alone. Your all he has left…" said grandpa, resting a hand on yugi's shoulder before leaving. '_And he's all you have left. Hopefully they will forgive and forget, I don't think they could survive without each other'_ thought grandpa, leaving.

"Heh, now why would I believe something as stupid as an excuse that my dad was locked away in a puzzle that I just found a day ago? I mean really, that's just stupid. He was probably locked in jail or something" said Yugi to himself, drawing again. He was also listening to his I-pod. He just realized how sad his music was. Right now, the song playing was 'One last breath' by creed. And he looked towards his drawing. Most unusual of all his drawings. It seemed it was an ocean sunset and there were two people watching the sunset. It was a man and his son.

It wasn't Yugi or anything, just a man and his son. The caption above the man was 'One day you'll be strong, and you won't need me anymore.' And the boy's caption was 'But at that time, I'll still love you'. It was very touchy. Infact it touched a nerve in Yugi that he didn't want touched. Yugi threw the sketchpad at the wall and turned over on his bed. "He walked out, plain as that. For my mom's sake, I'll never forgive him. " Said Yugi to himself, pinching his eyes closed. For what seemed like an instant, Yugi had fallen asleep. But no soon had he done that it seemed he was woken up. Yugi slowly opened his eyes, only to see crimson ones staring back at his, almost sadly. "Yugi.." whispered Atemu, shaking his son lightly. Yugi gasped and jumped back in shock, not expecting him in his room. Atemu seemed alittle hurt by this gesture, and Yugi had the time to take in atemu's face. It looked as if he had been crying, although Atemu covered it up very well.

"Why are you in my room?!" said Yugi. "Shhh, please Yugi, your grandfather is trying to sleep" said Atemu softly. Yugi looked towards his alarm clock, noting it was almost 11:30. He also noticed that Atemu still had his coat on. "Did you just get in?" Yugi whispered. Atemu looked away from Yugi and sat on his bed. "Yeah…I did.." he said slowly. Yugi got a smug look on his face again. "You went out drinking, now didn't you?" asked Yugi. Atemu didn't look at him. "Or went out partying, am I right?" asked Yugi. Atemu's eyebrows scrunched together in a kind of pained look and he said "I went to Anna's grave, Yugi". Yugi didn't reply with a smug comment, he infact got a pained look on his face also. "How did you know…" "I looked at every grave site in domino till I found it. And I stayed there for hours just sitting there…and thinking…" said Atemu, and even though his voice was strong and powerful, Yugi could hear the hurt behind it. Then Atemu looked at him. "I want you to know I never wanted to leave you two, not ever" he said. "You can't expect to leave our lives for so many years then come back and everything be all peachy again. I barely even remember you!" Yugi said, more forceful than intended. Atemu looked away. "Yes, I know it'll take time, but I'm willing to work on it if you are"

"Heh, you don't get it, do you? I hate you and always have and always will. You're the reason my mom's dead and there is no forgiving that!" said Yugi. Atemu sighed. "Besides, with the time you've gone you probably already slept with tons of women, you don't care about An-" "Don't you EVER say that! I loved your mother with all my heart and she was the ONLY woman in my life, I never did anything that was questionable to her!" said Atemu, getting worked up. He seemed to notice this and quickly hushed the anger down. Atemu knew that's what Yugi wanted, for him to make himself look like a bad guy to prove his point. But Atemu was determined to gain yugi's trust back, and would do no such act.

"Will you atleast talk with me, please?" asked Atemu. "No" said Yugi plainly. Atemu shook his head and got up. "I hope you know that I'll love you no matter what" said Atemu, going to give Yugi a hug. Yugi refused and got up and walked away from him. Atemu closed his eyes for a moment and then walked to the door with a stern look on his face. "You know, I wish I had never left, because look what it turned my sweet little boy into…." he said, shaking his head and walking out the door. "I guess the past is in the past" he said, closing the door.

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything.  
The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love._


	5. Death of Confidence

Just Us Two, Forever

Father-Son Story (YY and Y)

'_Thought_'

"Speech"

(My Comments)

At the end of each part I will now put some lyrics to a song I will reveal later. It's all one song and it's line for line.

Chapter 5: Death of Confidence

Yugi slept somewhat soundly that night, but Atemu, he didn't go to sleep. Instead he was downstairs, watching video after video while crouched together, knees infront of is chest and head resting on his knees, on the couch. He was watching home videos, back when Anna was alive. This was when Yugi was first brought him.

_"He is sooooo kawaiiiiiii, isn't he Yami?" asked Anna, cradling a baby boy in her arms as she was lying in the hospital bed. Yami smiled warmly at his newborn son and stroked his cheek. The boy's small hand grabbed his finger and held onto it, smiling up at him, making yami's heart leap. "He is…" said Yami, and then looked at Anna, who smiled back at him. "You two stop trying to make out! Can't you see Anna just had a child Atemu, sheesh! I'm NOT leaving either" said grandpa from behind the camera, making Anna and Yami look at him. They then burst out laughing. As the laughter died down, yami's eyes traveled back to the boy's small face. "He is your son, do you want to hold him?" asked Anna. Yami was a bit surprised but agreed eagerly, and took his son in his arms. "What do you want to name him, dear?" asked Yami, ticking his son, making the boy giggle. "The name you said on our first date that you thought was so unique. His name will be Yugi" said Anna, smiling at her husband lovingly. Yami's crimson eyes looked at her deep red ones in shock. "You remembered,…" he said slowly. "Of course" she said, nodding. Yami looked back down at his son. "Yugi…" he muttered as the child grabbed his finger again. "Yugi Mouto, I like it, it has a nice ring to it" said Anna, pondering for a moment. "Well, maybe with his name meaning 'game', he'll take after your skills as a duelist and king of games because Lord knows I can't beat a 5 year old" said Anna, laughing._

Atemu's face had been stricken with regret the moment the camera had landed on Anna's face. "I'm so sorry…" he muttered, staring at the TV. The camera went to Yugi. "I am really sorry……." Said Atemu again as the video switched. It was now Yugi at 2 years old.

_"No.Freaking.Way" said Anna, putting down her cards. Yami was laughing hysterically in the background. Yugi, only 2 years old, had beaten his mother at 'War' (card game). Yugi giggled because his father was laughing. "That's not possible" said Anna, getting a pouty face. "I think this is a new record for you Hun. You lost to a 2year old who only learned the game 4 days ago. You officially claim the title as 'Worst gamer ever'. Congratulations" said Yami, rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh yeah, yuck it up mister. It's **really** hilarious" said Anna scornfully. "Hahah, oh I'm sorry but it's just so funny," said Yami, trying to stop laughing. Yugi stood and began to walk cautiously towards his father. "Oh! Yami look! He's walking toward you!"_

Atemu's eyes began to quiver alittle.

_Yami turned his head toward the little boy and sat up, eyes wide. "Da-da" said the boy, walking alittle. "That's it Yugi! Your almost there!" said Anna from behind her son, smiling. Yami opened his arms wide for his son to come, but Yugi stumbled and fell. "Oh!" said Anna, going to go help him, but Yugi stood right back up again. He began walking toward Yami again and almost in his arms, Yugi stumbled forward and into yami's opened arms. Yami embraced his son tightly, and yugi's arms went around yami's neck. "Oh, you did it Yugi! You did great!" said Yami, hugging his son. Anna came over as Yugi released around yami's neck and smiled at him, yami's arms still around him. "He's gonna turn out just like you, I know it" said Anna, smiling. "And I hope he's just as sweet and kind and caring as you Anna" said Yami, nuzzling Anna's nose. She kissed him and then rested her head against yami's shoulder. "I'm going to be here for you both forever, I'll never let anyone hurt you" said Yami bravely, stroking yugi's growing blonde bangs._

Atemu turned off the tape and threw the remote at the TV. "Looks like you lied there!" Atemu yelled at himself and buried his head into is knees. "I can understand how Yugi must feel. I definitely have to make it up to him…but how?" Atemu asked himself. He figured he'd find something Yugi liked and maybe get it for him or look around and see what Yugi likes to do and do it with him.

Atemu slowly crept up the stairs and into yugi's room once again. He made sure Yugi was sound asleep before he started to look around. Mostly he saw duel monsters pictures and posters and various board games and toys around. 'Atleast he still has some of his childhood innocence. It would have been a shame if he lost it all…' Atemu scrounged around the room, searching for a list or something of stuff Yugi likes to do. But he found nothing. "Hmm, what's this?" asked Atemu to himself, picking up a photoframe. It was a picture of Anna and a child Yugi. But it looked like something was wrong with the picture. He opened the frame and took out the picture. The picture was bent and when he unbent it, he saw himself, smiling at Yugi. 'Does he hate me this much?' Asked Atemu to himself, looking sadly down at the ruined picture.

He put it back and searched again. 'I have to make it up to him. I have to' said Atemu. He came across some poems and stories, some of which were very well written, like a professional. Then he came across the trash bin, with a picture sticking out at the top. Atemu reached in and uncrumpled the picture. It was the father and son picture. Atemu smiled at it. 'Yugi won't mind if I keep this, he's throwing it away' thought Atemu, sticking it into his pocket. "So it's agreed I'll take him out tomorrow. Goodnight Yugi" said Atemu, closing the door.

The next morning Yugi woke up, thoughts of last night spinning in his head. "No, it was a dream. Just a dream" said Yugi to himself, getting ready. "Just a dream, fantasy" said Yugi, brushing his hair. "Intrue, impossible' said Yugi, throwing on some cologne. He walked down the stairs. "Grandpa, whatever your making smells great, I might just have to eat all of it, I'm starvi-" he stopped mid-sentence, seeing Atemu in the kitchen, making breakfast. Atemu turned to his son and instantly a smile appeared. " Good Morning, Yugi" he said, smiling and going back to breakfast. Yugi didn't move. "Well take a seat, so you can have something to eat." He said. Yugi covered his ears and went to sat down. "Your not real, your not real, your not actually there, your grandpa and I'm having weird dreams" said Yugi, sitting and not looking at Atemu. Atemu only laughed alittle and continued to flip something in a pan. When Atemu laughed, Yugi realized how childish he was acting. Yugi put on a stern face and looked away from Atemu.

"I made your favorite, or what use to be your favorite when you were little" said Atemu, walking over with a plate. He placed it down infront of Yugi, who gazed at it from the side of his eye. It was pancakes with vanilla and cinnamon flavoring baked in with syrup and a small amount of whipped cream on the top. On the side was bacon and then a glass of orange juice. "Your mother would never let me give you any, saying it was bad for you, but I did anyways when she wasn't around because you liked them so much. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved them aswell." Said Atemu, going back to the stove to finish off.

Atemu was right, this was yugi's favorite dish and he had never had them in such a long time. Grandpa tried to make it for him a few times, but it never came out like Yugi had remembered. "I use to feed it to you too, and you'd always finish everything off, it was amazing how you could fit it all for such a small kid" said Atemu, seemingly getting lost in his own memory. Yugi was desperately hungry and the smell of the delicious food infront of him kept traveling to his nose but he wouldn't give Atemu the satisfaction of knowing they were his favorite. Regrettably, Yugi pushed the pancakes away from him. "I'm not hungry" he said, turning his head away and folding his arms. "Oh come on now, I know you are. You came down the stairs and said you were starving. Just because you don't like me doesn't mean you have to go starving" said Atemu, chuckling. "Look, stop acting like you've known me forever, ok? Because you HAVEN'T! Get it through your thick skull that I'll never like you no matter how much you try. So just quit while your ahead, and leave me be. It's better being alone" said Yugi. "I know you don't believe that" said Atemu, smiling sadly at Yugi. "Oh yes, I really do" said Yugi, snatching his backpack off the table and taking off towards the door. "Yugi…" called Atemu after his son, but he had already left. Atemu sighed and leaned against the counter. "So much for that working" he said, blowing one of his long blonde bangs out of his face with his breath.

"Your starting off good, you know" said grandpa, walking into the kitchen. "You think?" Atemu asked him, taking a seat next to him. "Yeah, see how much calmer he was to you today than last night?" said grandpa, picking up a fork and pulling yugi's dish towards himself. Atemu gave him a look. "Basically he just told me to go screw myself and get out of his face. How does that necessarily mean 'I love you'?" said Atemu sarcastically, taking a piece of bacon from the plate. "You just don't get teens. I would know, I've been through it already. They're in their awkward years, you know, developing and whatnot and having feelings toward each other. I have to say you came at a bad time in his life, right when he's changing, but also the best time, because you can help him through the change and I think that's all he needs right now. Just give him time, he'll come around" said grandpa. Atemu looked at him as he finished. "Yugi's a good boy, a very intelligent, kind boy, although he doesn't show it. Once you crack through the wall he built around himself, you'll see that too. He's the Yugi you remember, just pushed to grow up before he was ready to. All you can do is give him the space he needs. He'll warm up to you' said grandpa and, lifting his plate, walking into the living room and to the store. Atemu watched after him, wondering how he knew all this.

Yugi walked to school, his stomach rumbling but he ignored it. He had gone a while with eating barely anything; he didn't really want to eat although his stomach told him he should. He knocked all thoughts of Atemu and all the worries about whatever and focused on his real issue. Asking Anzu out. Hand quivering with a poem in a sealed envelope and legs trembling he walked up to school. Hopefully she'd say yes today and he's get to go out with her. He didn't think he could take another rejection from the lovely Anzu, who short brown hair blew gracefully with the wind and her sapphire eyes shimmering with the sun. He got nervose just thinking about her.

But as soon as he got into school he hadn't the chance to speak with her at all. By lunchtime his insides were scrunched together in nervousness and from hunger but he just sat at the lunch table and looked for Anzu. He then reached into his bag, only to find a bagged lunch. He read the note. _'Enjoy your lunch Yugi, have a great day. Love Dad'_ he scrunched up the paper and threw it as far as he could. "Ouch!" called someone. Yugi looked up to see Jonouchi clutching his eye. "Man, that hurt!" said jono, sitting down. "Sorry Jonouchi, I wasn't looking." Yugi said, opening the bag. "You have a lunch today?" asked Jonouchi, surprised. Yugi didn't usually eat lunch at school, much to Jonouchi's displeasement. "Pff, my grandpa packed it" lied Yugi, pulling out what was inside. It seemed it was a grilled ham and cheese sandwich with a bag of salt and vinegar chips and water. Then there were two cookies and a cupcake in a glad tubaware container. Yugi was amazed, it all looked so good. Even Jonouchi was drooling alittle. "Wow, can I have a cookie?" he asked in amazement. Yugi nodded and Jonouchi took one. "Wow, this is good! Your grandpa made this?!" asked Jonouchi, surprised, stuffing the cookie in his mouth. Yugi looked down at the lunch regrettably, remembering what he said to Atemu just that morning. Since he wasn't around, and yugi's stomach was aching from hunger, Yugi ate the lunch ravenously. He split his cupcake with Jonouchi because he kept begging for more, even though Jonouchi had had 2 lunches already, and made him throw away the bag and trash.

As Jonouchi left, Yugi noticed Anzu walking into the lunchroom. He hurried over to her and her friends. "Oh, hi Yugi" she said, smiling in an awkward way. "What do you want?" asked one of her many friends surrounding her. "Yeah, can't you see we're hungry" said the other friend scornfully. "Um, well, here you go Anzu!" said Yugi, shoving the letter into her hands. Before she could open it though, a man snatched it from her. Yugi looked up to the face of Hayame Kuchki (Ha-Ya-Mye Kooch-Key). "Hey there short stuff, what are you handing my girlfriend that's so secret?" he said. Yugi's heart dropped at that moment. Girlfriend? He looked at Anzu to see if it was true but she just looked away from him. With each movement of hayame's opening the letter Yugi felt himself getting dizzier and dizzier. "Give it back hayame!" Yugi pleaded, but Hayame's friends grabbed him by the arms so he couldn't move. "Awww, it's a poem! I'm sure everyone wants to here!" he said and began to read it. "Oh no, Yugi!" said Jonouchi, noticing the forming crowd around the pair. He dropped the plate he got and ran towards it, only in time to hear the great reading.

_My dearest Anzu,_

_Your graceful movement on the dance floor_

_And angelic face in the sunlight_

_Has captured my heart and soul._

_As I watched from afar_

_You and your friends in class_

_My heart sprung to life_

_Each time you would pass_

_So I'm writing this poem_

_Only to you,_

_And to tell you truly_

_That I love you._

_Love Yugi_

"AHAHAHAHAH!" hollered Hayame, making the rest of the cafeteria erupt into laughter. Even anzu's friends began to laugh. Yugi felt his head spinning in and out of focus, the room moving side to side in his mind. Suddenly he wished he didn't eat that lunch. He looked towards Anzu, who's face turned away from him. Feeling rejected on a whole other level, Yugi could feel his heart beginning to thump faster and felt something beginning to rush up from his stomach.

"You're a real a$$ hayame!" yelled Jonouchi, breaking through the crowd and grabbing him by the collar. He just laughed. "Oh come on, you use to pick on him too, you know how much fun it is." he said. Jonouchi glared at him and slammed his fist into his face. Anzu's friends gasped and went to go help him. "Come on yug, lets-" said Jonouchi, turning around. Yugi broke from hayame's friend's grip, small tears forming in his eyes and with the sick rushing feeling of vomit coming up, and dashed out of the lunch room.

Yugi took through the halls at lightning speed and ran into the bathroom. Making sure it was empty, Yugi kicked open a stall and ran inside and threw up the contents of his lunch. He didn't know why he got sick, probably from the nervousness in his stomach all day. After he was finished vomiting, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and flushed the toilet and sat in it. Salty tears dripped from his chin slowly, he wasn't crying hard and he wasn't crying because he got rejected.

He was crying because he felt so alone.

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything  
The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love_


	6. Girls are Trouble

Just Us Two, Forever

Father-Son Story (YY and Y)

'_Thought_'

"Speech"

(My Comments)

(Sorry it took so long to update, I'm having kinda a block on this story. Anyways, enjoy)

At the end of each part I will now put some lyrics to a song I will reveal later. It's all one song and it's line for line. Depending on the length of the story will decide if I just repeat the song or get a new one. This is a pretty short part, i know.

Chapter 6: Girls are Trouble

Atemu gasped, suddenly feeling a rush of sadness fill through him. He dropped the plate he was cleaning and reached to lean against something, feeling a sickly feeling inside his stomach. He leaned against the counter and grabbed his head. "Ugh, what is this nausea for?" he said. He felt his head begin to spin alittle and ran into the living room to lie down. "Hmmm, I wonder…" said Atemu, looking down at the puzzle lying at the center of his chest.

"Come on man, it's ok" called Jonouchi from outside the men's room door. "Go away Jonouchi" said Yugi, not wanting to talk right now. The tears had gone as quickly as they came and now he was just dizzy. "Yugi, what you did was romantic! You shouldn't feel ashamed. I wish a boy would write a poem like that for me!" said a girl's voice. Yugi looked up at the sound of it. "Who's that?" he called. "Her name is Morgan, from homeroom. You know, long brown hair, brown eyes, always in the corner looking out the window" said Jonouchi. "Owww!" he said again. Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What's that mean?!" said Morgan with hate in her voice. "Sorry, being more descriptive is all" said Jonouchi. "Great, now I'm getting sympathy from a girl" said Yugi, dropping his head back down into his hands.

Just then someone burst into the bathroom. "What'd you say?! Is there something wrong with a girl giving you pity?!" said Morgan, slamming her fist onto the bathroom stall. Yugi opened the stall only to see Jonouchi like this: 0.0 Yugi himself was like o.o. "Now listen up bub! I can be your best friend or I could annoy the hell out of you! Now get the heck out of this stall and back into that cafeteria and fight for your woman! You can do it!" she said, motivating herself alittle. Yugi stood and pushed past her. "Nice try. I'm going back to class. I've been humiliated enough." Said Yugi. Just then he got another wave of sick and ran back to the stall, shoving Morgan out of the way. "Oh no your not. We're walking you home" said Jonouchi after Yugi got up. "I'm fine, really" Yugi said, wiping the vomit off with the back of his sleeve. Before he could, though, Morgan grabbed his hand to stop him. "Honestly, that's gross" she said and pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket in her pink blazer.

She gently wiped away the vomit, much to yugi's resistance and handed it to him. "If your gonna keep throwing up you might need this and a nurse Yugi" she said gently and Yugi took the handkerchief. "Come on, let's walk you home" said Morgan. "No! Just-UGH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Yugi and dashed out the bathroom. He ran as fast as he could to homeroom and took his seat. It was nearing the end of the day anyways, so he would skip classes and just sit in homeroom; it was always empty after lunch.

But before he could get comfortable, a teacher walked in. "ah! There you are Yugi! The office wants to see you" he said and walked out with his coffee. Yugi got up and walked down, only to stop when he noticed who was waiting for him, Atemu.

Atemu noticed Yugi and stood up, ready to greet him. "Oh great, _you_" said Yugi, walking towards the desk. "You needed something?" Yugi asked. "Oh yes! Your father said you had to get out early, so your free to go" the secretary said. "Oh yeah? How do you know he isn't some rapist trying to kill me and just said he was my father?" Yugi said flatly. She looked nervose by that comment. "B-but he looks just like..?" she was all confused and it was kind of funny to Yugi. Atemu shoved him forward towards the door. "Why would you say that?!" he exclaimed. He then turned towards the secretary. "Sorry about him. Children these days like to be pranksters" said Atemu. The woman, falling victim to his charming voice, only nodded as he smiled.

"That was stupid Yugi, real stupid! I could have gotten arrested!" said Atemu on the drive home. "And where is the problem?" said Yugi, looking out the car window. Yugi had stayed silent for most of the ride home and that troubled Atemu. "Is there something wrong Yugi…?" Atemu asked, looking sideways from the road to his gloomy son.

Yugi remained silent. "Yu-" "why did you come to pick me up anyways?" Yugi asked, interrupting Atemu. Atemu blinked, not liking being cut off, but dealt with it. "I figured you were having a bad day" Atemu lied. "Pff, no you didn't. Tell me the real reason" said Yugi. "Well…I don't know how to explain it really, but I felt nauseas and dizzy around noontime-" yugi's eyes got wide, remembering that had happened to him "-and I thought you might have been feeling that way too. I don't know. Maybe I just missed you" Atemu finished, obviously not noticing his son's surprised gesture. "Not possible…" muttered Yugi.

"Sorry?" asked Atemu. "It isn't possible that what I'm thinking could really be.." Yugi said, looking down at atemu's puzzle, then back at his hand. "Huh?" asked Atemu, confused. "…Never mind you wouldn't understand" said Yugi, going back to the window and looking out glumly.

"Are you upset because it's a girl problem your dealing with?" asked Atemu. Yugi glared at the mention of 'girl problem' because that was pretty much EXACTLY what it was. Atemu put his hand gently on yugi's shoulder. "I'm always here for you Yugi, I can help you through it if you'll just let me-" "what did I tell you before? You don't know anything about me and you never will. I haven't needed your help before and I don't need it now." Said Yugi, not in the mood to fight. Atemu sighed and kept driving, keeping his hand on yugi's shoulder the whole time. Somehow that comforted Yugi so much, it eased the pain Yugi was feeling increasingly.

_We have got through so much worse than this before  
What's so different this time that you can't ignore  
You say it is much more than just my last mistake  
And we should spend some time apart for both our sakes__  
_


	7. I'm Here To Stay

Just Us Two, Forever

Father-Son Story (YY and Y)

'_Thought_'

"Speech"

(My Comments)

It's been a long time. Sorry guys! Life is confusing sometimes~~

**Chapter 7: I'm Here To Stay**

"I just don't see WHY you had to take him from school."

"Because he was having a crappy day, alright?!"

"That doesn't excuse it Atemu! The boy needs an education or he won't get a good job when he grows up!"

"HE CAN PLAY CARD GAMES!"

"OH PLEASE! THAT'S NO CAREER FOR A PROPER MAN!"

"YOU CALLING ME A 'NOT-PROPER GUY' OLD MAN?!"

Yugi sat in his room, watching TV as his grandpa and father's fight carried up the stairs. They had been fighting ever since Yugi had got home. Yugi tried to tone them out, but they were just too loud. They were getting vicious, by the looks of it. Yugi was feeling awful right now, his whole body ached and he felt like vomiting. It almost compared to what he felt like when he heard the news that his mother had died.

"Maybe a sickness? Surely not sickness to a broken heart?" said Yugi, examining his face in the mirror, "Ugh, I look like I just woke up." Yugi muttered, trying to comb his hair down, er, UP.

But she rejected him. In the most humiliating way, having her boyfriend embarrass him she rejected him. What was he suppose to do tomorrow? Everyone will have probably heard about what happened and even worse, Yugi left so they'll think he's a baby. Yugi was at a loss.

"Ugh, I wish he would have never showed up in the first place, he's just caused a bunch of problems that I don't need!" Yugi said, throwing a pillow at the door.

Narrowly missing his father's head.

"Geeze Yugi! You would have sent me down the stairs!" said Atemu jokingly, closing the door.

"Pity." said Yugi tiredly and looked away from his dad to a poster of the Dark Magician on his wall. Atemu followed his son's eye direction.

"I'm sorry your grandfather and I keep fighting. We never really saw eye to eye on most things even when I first started dating your mother." said Atemu.

"Wonder why." said Yugi sarcastically.

"Man, you keep coming with the sarcasm, don't you?" asked Atemu, walking towards Yugi, smiling.

"Get use to it. Metaphorically speaking, I've been cursed with sarcasm." said Yugi. Atemu gave his son a sad smile.

"Hey, why don't we do something today, you know, get your mind off your 'girl issue'." offered Atemu, sitting on his son's bed, and Yugi pulled his legs to himself, away from his father. He was acting as if any touch from Atemu was a poison or it would burn him. Yugi stared at his father for a long time. He wasn't thinking of anything in particular, he was just staring. Atemu began to wonder what his son was thinking about with the glazed look in his purple orbs.

Yugi's mind had made up for itself before his inner conscious of anger could stop it.

"W….where would we go?" Yugi asked, seemingly embarrassed that he was giving in to his father's persistent begging. Atemu smiled brightly, glad Yugi had finally come around. Atemu was almost ecstatic.

"Anywhere you want! Just you and me kiddo, any place you can think of!" said Atemu excitedly, getting off the bed.

"Well…I have been wanting to go to the carnival that opened a few nights ago…I was going to go with Jonouchi or someone eventually…" muttered Yugi. '_Why am I doing this again?_'

"Nonsense, we'll go tonight and if you want, we can bring Jonouchi or any of your other friends." said Atemu, nearly beaming.

"…Okay…" said Yugi softly. It was a very silent, awkward silence for Yugi but a happy silence for Atemu. Atemu just smiled down at his son, and Yugi just shifted a little, staring down at the bed.

"Okay, well I'll let you call Jonouchi and your pals. We'll leave at six!" said Atemu, happily and exited the room.

'_Yes, yes, YES! Finally I got to him!_' thought Atemu, walking down the stairs happily, '_I. Am. So. Happy!_' thought Atemu, nearly missing a step.

"Whoa, easy Atemu, why are you so cheerful?" asked Grandpa, walking in just as Atemu tripped the last step.

"Solomon, it's amazing, Yugi actually agreed to go with me somewhere!" said Atemu, spinning slightly in his excitement.

"Wow, you're progressing great; Yugi must be taking a liking to you. You've moved up from jacka$$ to loser on Yugi's list" said Grandpa.

"Yeah, I know: it's great, isn't it?" said Atemu, smiling, making Grandpa get a sweat drop. Atemu danced around the kitchen, but then slipped on some water on the floor and fell. But he just laughed and got up afterwards. It seemed like nothing could take him down from the high that his son just gave him. Atemu didn't realize just how much he craved his son's acceptance till just moments ago. Grandpa watched with amusement at his son-in-law.

'_Wow, he really does love Yugi a lot._'

////J////O////K////E////'S////

***O***N***

^^Y^^O^^U^^

Six o'clock rolled in at nearly impeccable speed and Atemu waited patiently but eagerly by the door for Yugi. He began fidgeting with his dangling 'live strong' bracelet that he found lost on the floor of the guest bedroom.

"You sure are jittery Atemu, calm down or you might just freak Yugi out!" laughed Grandpa, walking past Atemu.

"Ha. You're just jealous that Yugi is taking a liking to me, and soon you won't be the favorite anymore." said Atemu, sticking his tongue out at Grandpa, who then hit him with a dishtowel.

"Watch your mouth; you may have been gone but your still my son-in-law which means I can whoop your a$$ mister!" said Grandpa with an anime vein, "I will _always_ be the favorite."

"Tough cookies old man. I'm here to stay." Atemu disagreed.

'_One can only hope._' Grandpa thought secretly, but didn't dare to say it out loud. He was hoping things would get better and that Atemu's last remark wouldn't turn out to be a lie in the end. He didn't think Yugi could take it.

"Hey. You two fighting again?" both Grandpa and Atemu looked up to see Yugi trudging down the stairs, not excited like Atemu had been but looking like he regretted ever agreeing to it. Atemu smiled at his son regardless.

"Nope. You look nice." He eyed his son's appearance. Shiny black shoes, black pants, black shirt, a choker and several silver and gold bracelets. He tried not to let the amount of black alarm him and accepted that it was Yugi's style and if he judged it, it certainly wouldn't gain him any points with Yugi.

Yugi cast his father a tired glance. He knew Atemu was probably judging him on the inside anyways. "Thanks."

"So I hear you two are going to a carnival. How exciting." Grandpa mentioned as Yugi stopped beside his father. The resemblance is astounding.

"Yes!" "_Yup_." It was evident who was more excited out of the two.

"I hope you two have a nice time. Don't be back too late."

The doorbell then rang, alerting Yugi to the fact that his friends were here. Atemu quirked his head.

"Who could that be?" Atemu went to the door and opened it, revealing Jonouchi, Honda and Morgan.

"Um…hello?" Honda squinted, checking out Atemu's face.

"Oh hi! You must be Yugi's friends." Atemu smiled a charming smile, nearly causing Morgan to swoon. Yugi blinked.

"I didn't invite you." Yugi said to Morgan, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yugi, that's not polite!" Grandpa scolded Yugi, who crossed his arms.

"Sorry Yug', she met up with me and Honda when we were at Burger World and when we got your text, she wouldn't accept no as an answer." Jonouchi apologized, shrugging and Morgan grinned.

"It's okay Mr. Mouto, I always get this treatment from everyone. Doesn't bother me." She smiled a toothy grin, "I mostly came to see how Yugi was doing."

"Horrible." Any girl to Yugi right now was Anzu. Every female face was replaced by her image. It was like she was plastered everywhere. It made the sickness start to come back.

"Yug', don't worry. If I see her, I'll hit her with a water balloon full of nacho cheese." Jonouchi joked, receiving a small smile out of Yugi. Atemu turned back to Yugi's three friends.

"So who are you…?" Honda asked, giving Atemu a weird look.

"I'm—"

"I think this is the deadbeat father Yug' mentioned." Atemu anime fell and Grandpa sweat dropped.

"I'm not a deadbeat…"Atemu muttered weakly under his breath, frowning now.

"Guys, that's not cool. If you're going to talk about him, do it when he's not around!" Morgan complained, smacking Jonouchi lightly on the shoulder.

'_As if that makes it any better…_' Atemu thought, turning back to Yugi, "Ready to go?"

"I guess I have to be." Yugi pulled on his school jacket and pushed past his father and into his friends.

"Um, should I call you Mr. Mouto too?" Yugi heard Morgan asked confused from behind him.

"Just call me Grandpa, hun." Said Grandpa, laughing slightly. Yugi heard keys rumbling.

"Okay kids, let's get going."

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could.  
First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything.  
The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned.  
The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love._

**Thank you guys so much for sticking with me even though I haven't updated in ages. I sort of lost my interesting in Yu-Gi-Oh (ZOMG!! TRAGEDY!!), but since it's summer I'm goign to try and pick this story back up. I like this idea so i'm going to force myself to write it even if it kills me. I need your help though!**

**During my long period of absence, I've forgotten where I was going with this story. I've decided now i'm going to leave it up to you guys! For each chapter I want you all to send me your ideas on what you want to happen next and if something strikes me i'll pick the idea to run with. This is important because I'm depending on you guys to tell me what you think should happen. **

_Two rules:_

_1. Nothing ridiculous//be serious_

_2. It's a tragedy, keep that in mind. _

_Don't make me do all the thinking because I have so much else going on in my life. Take this oppertunity to express your talents! I'll update more often, but it counts on you guys. You can message me here or by email (which you can find on my profile under the 'email' link). I hope you enjoyed this chapter! =D_


End file.
